Truth or Dare
by Evil-Regal14
Summary: One-Shot set at the start of the missing year. Regina is forced to share a tent with Robin Hood, and a few guests come to keep them company. What will happen when the four of them decide to play a game of truth or dare?


**Hi guys. I had the idea for this FanFic and really wanted to write it. It's a One-Shot set during the missing year. I hope you all enjoy it. Chapter 5 of Finding Themselves will be uploaded shortly.**

No way. There was no way on Earth, or any other world for that matter of fact, that she was going to share a tent with the thief. It was bad enough that she couldn't get into her own castle, and now this. Regina felt like incinerating someone at that minute. Just the suggestion of such an idea made her want to throw up.

"Come on Regina. It's just for one night. It won't be that bad." Snow pleaded, desperate to persuade the Queen to stay with Robin Hood, the thief that had saved their lives earlier that day.

"No. I will not share a tent with a filthy outlaw. He's rude and annoying, and he's a thief. I mean, can we even trust him?" Regina argued. She didn't like Robin. In the few hours since they had met, he had managed to annoy her several times, and she had already had a verbal sparring match with him after he purposely pushed passed her in order to talk to Snow.

"Of course we can Regina. He seems like a good person."

"You only think that because you spent a good amount of time as a thief yourself. How do you know he won't run off with everything we have while we are asleep?"

"Because I trust him not to." Snow said. This shocked Regina. After everything Snow had been through in her life, she was still able to trust people she didn't know. She was always so optimistic; so willing to give others a chance to be good.

Regina's thoughts were interrupted by a voice from just behind her, "You trust who not to what?" Of course it was him. Who else would it be?

"It's none of your buisness thief," Regina spat at him, "so I would stay out of our private conversations if I were you."

"Regina!" Snow scolded, before turning to Robin and continuing, "I was just telling Regina that I trust you not to steal from us while we are asleep. She had some issues with sharing a tent with you tonight, but it's all sorted now. Right Regina?" She nudged Regina, and gave her the annoying stare she used to use when she wanted something from her as a child.

"Yes. Everything is sorted. I guess that I'm sleeping in your tent. But just for one night. And if any of my things are missing when I wake up, then you don't want to know the pain I cause you." She said the last part to Robin with the most evil stare she could conjure on her face.

"I assure you your majesty, you can trust me." Robin turned toward his son, and began playing with him, once again leaving Regina alone with the Charmings.

"I don't know why I let you push me into this Snow. I anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you!" With this, Regina stormed off into the trees. She needed some peace and quiet, and being with Snow and David was not going to give her that. She heard Snow yelling at her, telling her to come back, but she ignored her, instead, focussing on finding a small, comfortable area of the forest in which she could sit down, and think about the events of the past few days.

I hurt her to know that she would never get to see Henry again. That she could never go for walks with him, or make cookies with him. But it had to be done. She couldn't have just stood there and watched as everyone she cared about, even Snow, lost their happy endings again because of Pan, could she? Thinking about these things brought tears to Regina's eyes. She checked around her to make sure that she was alone, before beginning to cry into her arms, her knees tucked up to her chest, and her back up against the rough bark of the tree behind her.

A few hours went by before she was able to control herself, and stop the torrent of tears that had smudged her makeup and soaked her arms. She wiped her eyes, but made no move to get up. It was starting to get dark, but Regina didn't really care. She could take care of herself. So she stayed where she was, just thinking about Henry, and all the good times she had shared with him, holding back the tears that threatened to once again roll down her cheeks.

After a few minutes, Regina was wrapped in her thoughts. So much so, that she didn't hear the twig that snapped under someone's foot from a few steps behind her, or see the rather large shadow that began looming over her a few seconds later. In fact, she didn't realise that someone had found her, until she felt a hand tapping her shoulder.

Regina jerked up, and raised her hand, quickly forming a fireball there. She spun around, only to find that the person to disturb her was that idiotic thief. She lowered her hand, and sighed in relief. Then she looked at him, "What the hell are you doing here?" She half asked, half shouted.

"Calm down milady. Snow and..." Robin started, but didn't have a chance to continue before Regina interrupted him.

"I told you earlier. It's, your majesty." She told him, a threatening look in her eyes. Robin knew that she was not in a good mood, and this was certainly not the time to annoy her.

"Of course your majesty. Anyway, as I was saying. Snow and David were getting worried about you, so they sent me out to find you, I didn't mean to disturb you." Robin said, as he sat down next to where the Queen had been, prior to his arrival, and gestured for her to sit next to him.

Regina looked at him in disgust. If he thought that she was going to open up to him, he had another thing coming.

"Are you just going to stand there giving me an evil stare, or are you going to sit down and tell me why you were crying?" He gestured to the space next to him again. It was obvious that he wasn't going to leave her alone, so reluctantly, she slowly sat beside him. Then it hit her, she had stopped crying at least five minutes before she had realised that he was there. He must have been watching her.

"Wait a minute. Were you spying on me?"

"I'm sorry your majesty, like I said, you seemed so wrapped up in thoughts. I didn't want to disturb you." He went to put his hand on her shoulder, but decided against it when he saw the look on her face. "So… Are you going to tell me what you were crying about?"

"What makes you think I want to tell you?" She looked at him, a sarcastic look in her eyes.

"Well. If you didn't, I'd be charred to a crisp by now." She chuckled at this.

"I suppose you would. Well... " But before she could tell him about Henry, and everything else, a voice interrupted her.

"Regina, Robin?" The voice called, and Regina soon realised that it was Snow. Annoyed, she got up and watched Robin do the same. Snow appeared in front of them a few seconds later, with a relieved expression. "There you are. We were all getting worried, we thought something had happened to the two of you."

"We're fine." Regina replied. "Come on Robin, we'd better get back if we want any sleep tonight."

"Well you've changed your tune Regina." Snow said, obviously surprised at Regina's change of heart.

"As you wish, _your majesty_." Robin said smugly. He knew that she was still as reluctant a ever to share a tent with him, but he knew that something was going to happen to change her mind. He had a plan.

They had only been back at the tent for about half an hour, but Regina was starting to regret agreeing to stay with the thief. He was untidy, annoying, and he never shut up. Not even for a minute. Maybe he was trying to keep her up, just to annoy her. Well, whatever his plan was, it was working. She was close to using her magic to shut him up, but she refrained herself, she needed to prove that she wasn't the Evil Queen anymore. No matter how annoying he was, she had to put up with him, just for one night. She told herself that there was no way that her night could get any worse, but man, was she wrong. She had no idea what was about to happen, and how much it would change her feelings towards the outlaw.

Just as Robin had started to believe that Will had forgotten about their plan, as he usually did, and had stopped talking in order to finally let Regina get some much needed sleep, the very friend of his walked in with his 'girlfriend' following close behind him.

"Will, Anna!" Robin exclaimed. "You remembered!"

"Of course we did mate. Did you think I'd forget something like this?" With this, the two sat down, Will at the end of Robin's makeshift bed, Anastasia at the end of Regina's.

"Hang of a minute. What's going on?" Regina asked sleepily. She sat up under her covers, and looked at the two guests, confused at why they were depriving her of sleep at such a late hour.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you Regina? This is Will and Anastasia. They come to see me every few nights so we can catch up." Robin winked at Will, as if asking him to confirm what he had just said.

"Yeah, and tonight's one of those nights, isn't it Anna?"He winked back at Robin and Anna nodded in conformation.

"Well. Keep it down. I'm trying to sleep." She said, laying back down and closing her eyes.

"Oh come on Regina" Robin said "Why don't you join us, it'll be fun, I can assure you." She sat up at this, not sure what to say. Knowing that she wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon, she decided that it couldn't do much harm.

"Fine, but only for an hour, then you all have to go." The three of them looked at each other excitedly.

"Ok. Does anyone have any requests of what we want to do?" Will said, looking around the room.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Anastasia suggested, "That way we can have a bit of a laugh to lighten the mood."

"Really, you're going to turn this into a teenage sleepover now are you?" Regina said sarcastically.

"Come on Regina, it'll be fun." Robin said to her. The look on his face was smug, just like a teenager.

"Fine, let's play." Regina gave in to their pleads. "Who's first?"

"Ooooh! Me!" Anna screamed. She was obviously very excited for the game to be played. The others nodded, willing her to ask someone. "Umm, Robin. Truth or Dare?"

Robin thought about this for a few moments, before saying, "Truth."

"Ok. If you could go on a date with anyone in here, who would it be?" She asked, a smile beginning to grace her lips.

"That's an easy one. Obviously I can't choose Will. Sorry mate." Will laughed at this. "And Anna's taken, so it would have to be Regina."

"Excuse me?" Regina said looking up at him.

"You heard me" Robin stated, looking at her. "Out of the three of you, I would most want to go on a date with you."

The game continued for a while, with each person asking someone else to choose either truth or dare. Many odd questions were asked, like "If you could switch places with someone in this room, who would you switch with and why?" or "If you were a superhero, what would your power be?". There were also a few odd dares too, such as "Sing instead of speaking until you next get asked Truth or Dare." and "Run around outside, acting like a monkey for one minute."

Eventually, the four of them got tired and agreed that Will's turn would be the last. "Uhhh Robin." He winked at Robin quickly, and Robin knew that it was time for the last stage of their plan. "Truth or Dare?" Will asked.

"Dare" Robin replied quickly, ready, and knowing exactly what he was going to dare him to do.

"As you wish. I dare you to… kiss Regina." He smirked, and watched as her expression went from amused to embarrassed in just a few seconds. Will and Anna burst out in laughter as the Queen's face began to turn bright red. She felt so annoyed. Why did her face betray her. Yes, she could admit that she found the thief a little attractive. And she wasn't totally against the idea of kissing him, so what the hell.

"Fine. But no-one can ever find out about this. Are you all clear on that." Her expression was deadly serious. They all nodded.

Robin clambered over and sat next to her, and for a moment, he got lost in her beautiful brown eyes. She cleared her throat, and he remembered the dare. He leaned in slowly, and gently pressed his lips against hers, his hands coming up to frame her face and hers coming to rest on his shoulder. All of a sudden, Robin felt a spark between him and Regina. This felt so right. Regina tilted her head slightly, and the two got lost in the kiss. They pulled apart a few seconds later to find Will and Anna smiling at them.

"Right then." Regina said, slowly moving away from Robin, and lying down on her bed. "Goodnight everyone." Robin moved back to his own bed, and laid down, propping himself up only to say goodnight to Will and Anastasia. When they had left, Regina and Robin both fell asleep almost instantly, both of them dreaming about the few perfect moments that they had spent together.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this One-Shot. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Maybe you could give me some "Child Friendly" prompts for some more One-Shots for the future.**


End file.
